Inuyasha of the Jungle
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Before reluctantly marrying her fiance, Kagome decides to have one last adventure by going on an exploration of the Japanese jungle. While she did expect to see some exciting species on her trip she did not expect to be saved by an incredibly strong, somewhat clumsy, white haired wild man named Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of Japan is a wild, native, area surround by jungle which is known as the Feudal Area, a place that belongs only to the natives and hundreds of exotic species of animals. Famous biologist Toga and his wife Izayoi along with their infant son were traveling to the Feudal Area in an airplane to study some of these species but during the trip the plane crashed in a storm that killed both the pilot and the couple as for the baby he lived thanks to the protective embrace of his mother and father. But he was far away from civilization and lost and alone in the wild supposedly eaten by wild beasts. Well actually he wasn't eaten at all. In fact he was found, cared for, and raised by a highly intelligent flea. Many years later the bouncing baby boy grew into a swinging jungle man who spends his days doing whatever he pleases while defending the innocent. He is strong, he is sure, he is smart-

CRASH!

He is unconscious. Okay since he's out for the count at the moment we'll have to get back to him later. So meanwhile forty three vines away the Feudal Area was being threatened by terrifying intruder... Excuse me visited by a friendly stranger. Her name was Kagome, a beautiful and sweet young girl who had recently graduated high school and had been arranged by her family to marry the wealthy industrialist and famous game hunter Koga. Though she had accepted her fate part of her still yearned for more. She wanted adventure, excitement, and a chance to actually fall in love before marriage. But it seemed that wasn't in her future or so she thought but you'll find that out later. Anyway before she and Koga tied the knot she decided to take a trip to the Feudal Area and explore some of the wildlife.

"Hi everybody Kagome here." She said into her video camera. "Third day here in the Feudal Area and so far I've been having a great time. The natives are very nice and the way they live is incredibly fascinating minus the indoor plumbing by the way Sango thanks for the towlets. Anyway tomorrow I'll be leaving the village and going in to the jungle with Mr. Totosai as my guide and his quarters Miroku, Mushin, and Akitoki. Without them I would be lost and I thank them immensely for helping me."

"You're most welcome Kagome." Totosai said.

She smiled then shut off her camera and went to get her bag. She was really looking forward to seeing some of the plants and animals in the jungle. She hoped that she would see something unusual and interesting.

"Miss Kagome." One of the quarters named Miroku said. "I must remind you that the trip we're taking is very dangerous so it would be safer for you to stay close to us."

"I understand that." She assured him.

"No I mean really close." He said taking her hand.

"I know I- Ehhh!" The young quarter had slipped his hand down to her bottom and groped it. In startled anger she slapped him away. "Pervert!"

"My apologises Miss I couldn't resist."

"Sure you couldn't." She said not believing his words at all.

She continued packing her bags then went to join her guides in their jeep. During their ride Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she felt the wind through her dark hair and the sun on her face. Being her made her feel so relaxed and free here, why couldn't she feel like this back home in Tokyo? Probably because she had always been so busy with classes, her job, and her overbearing aunt was constantly pressuring her to marry Koga. She was so busy at home that she hardly had any time to even hear herself think so it was nice to get out and go somewhere to relax and just breathe. In the afternoon they stopped somewhere to set up camp. They had just finished when another jeep pulled up, this one was carrying three men. Two were young, strong, and good looking but the other was large and quite ugly. Kagome recognized one of them as her fiance Koga but she didn't know who the other two were.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Well I heard you were going on an expedition and I wanted to see you not to mention add a few more pelts to my wall."

"Actually sir." Totosai objected. "We are going to a preserve where hunting is strictly prohibited."

"What a shame and I brought my favorite gun too. Oh well at least I can still spend time with my girl."

Kagome sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like Koga it was just that she wanted a little time to herself before she had to spend the rest of her life with him bit it looked like that wasn't going to happen at all. So she decided to just cheer up and make the best out of a difficult situation.

Later that night the eight of them began to set up camp. Once everything was ready a fire was started and they all sat down around the fire to talk and enjoy a meal. As Kagome ate she couldn't help but be skeptical about the two men who had traveled with Koga. She didn't know why but she had a funny feeling about them.

"Um Koga if you don't mind me asking." Kagome said pointing over to the two men he had arrived with. "Who are they?"

"Oh these are two trackers I hired Hiten and Monten. Me being a great hunter in all, I don't really need trackers but this is foreign land to me so it was hard for me to find you."

But unknown to them Hiten and Monten weren't trackers at all. In fact they were poachers posing as trackers. They had come here hoping to hunt down endangered animals and use them for money. There was one animal in particular they were after.

"Are they professional?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed we are Miss." Hiten said. "My brother and I have been doing our business here for years."

"Then how come we've never heard of you?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"It's a very low key business." Monten said.

"Anyway we'd be happy to help escort you on your little safari." Hiten said. "The animals here are supposed to be incredibly rare and fascinating especially that great white dog."

"Great white dog? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Ask Mr. Totosai."

"It is only a native legend." Totosai corrected. "Know one knows for sure if he's real."

"Can you tell us about him?" Kagome asked.

"Very well. No one knows how or where he came from nor when he arrived but they say that he is over ten feet tall with the strength, speed, and senses of a canine but no hunter can catch him because he has the intelligence and emotions of a man. They say he has fur as white as the moon and eyes that are piercing gold, they say he hunts through the jungle howling like a wolf. Some say that he is thirsting for blood others say that he is calling for the mate that he longs for but will never find. By day he rules the entire Feudal Area but by night-"

"He and Bigfoot run the candy counter at the Feudal Area cinema." Koga interrupted. "Come on old man you don't expect us to believe that nonsense and even if such a creature did exist I bet I could catch him. I'd track him down, shoot him, and mount that white pelt on my wall."

"Moron alert." Miroku whispered to Akitoki and Munshine who snickered at his comment.

"Well I think it's time for me to call it a night." Kagome said stretching. "Goodnight everyone, I'll see you in the morning."

She stood up out of her chair and walked toward her tent. On the way there though she had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. She looked around to see if anyone was following her but it was too dark for her to see. Since she didn't see anyone she shook off her feeling as needless worrying and continued to her tent. Little did she know that she was being watched. By a pair of curious golden eyes that belonged to a creature with ears and a nose that picked up an unfamiliar sound and scent near his territory and went to investigate. Only to find himself gazing at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the group continued on their journey into the jungle, unknowingly causing a great disturbance to the animals as they were not used to humans coming this far into their territory. Also unknown to them the alleged Great White Dog was secretly following and observing them from high above the tree tops.

CRASH!

"Oof!"

And he's unconscious again. Anyway the eight humans traveled without stopping until they reached an old bridge that stood between two great mountains causing the group to look upon them with great awe.

"Awww."

I said awe. A-w-e.

"Oooh, awe."

That's better.

"Single file on the bridge and step very carefully." Totosai warned as they walked across the bridge. "This bridge is very old and full of rotten planks, one false move and you could fall over to your doom."

"Don't worry old man I've been on bridges like these plenty of times and they're all as steady as a rock." Koga said. "See."

He began shaking the bridge to prove his point startling all the other people.

"No! Stop that!" Totosai said fearfully grasping the bridge rope.

"Relax it's perfectly safe."

"Stop it you fool! Do you wanna get us killed?!" Munshin demanded.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed. "Honestly, have you lost your mi-IIIIHHHHH!"

Miroku had been knocked over the bridge.

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped.

"Nooo!" Munshin shouted.

But it was no use. The poor man had fallen straight to his doom...

Not really, he just fell into the river and got a lot of boo-boos. Don't worry nobody dies in this story so you can relax. Nevertheless that didn't make Miroku very forgiving of what had happened. He and the other two quarters were giving Koga the death glare the whole they had stopped to make camp.

"I've been on bridges like these plenty of times and they're all as steady as a rock." Miroku mocked to the others quietly. "Idiot! I hope he falls in a ditch somewhere."

"With extremely sharp and painful rocks on the bottom." Akitoki added.

"And snakes. Lots and lots of snakes." Munshin added on.

Their glares did not go unnoticed by Koga.

"Kagome do you see the looks those guys are giving me?" He asked her.

"What looks?" She asked.

"Those looks that are basically saying 'I wanna kill you'. They're probably saying that I'm the biggest jerk they've ever seen in their lives. They're probably trying to think of something evil to do to me."

"You're paranoid Koga. They're not doing any of those things."

"That guy is the biggest jerk I've ever seen in my life." Akitoki whispered to his friends.

"Let's think of something evil to do to him." Munshin whispered back.

"Now, now gentlemen this fellow is Kagome's fiance so we must not hold grudges or seek revenge but instead forgive and forget." Miroku said. "But if he knocks me over a bridge again I say we cover him in honey and leave him for the bears."

"Agreed." The other two said.

They nodded and continued giving Koga glares.

"I'm telling you Kagome they're planning something." Koga said.

"They are not and even if they were I kind of don't blame them." She said.

"What?"

"Well you knocked Miroku off a bridge, you could've killed him. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't need some old guy telling me how to survive in a jungle when I've done it plenty of times."

"Koga just because you're a hunter doesn't mean you know everything about the wild. Look don't take this the wrong way Koga but I think it would've been best if you stayed back in Tokyo."

"Don't be so naive Kagome. You need a strong hunter like me to protect you." He said pulling out his gun.

"Excuse me but I'm going to have ask you to replace your bullets with these." Totosai said handing him a small box.

"What are they?"

"Tranquilizer darts. A lot of the animals here on the reserve are endangered species so we try to avoid killing them as much as possible."

"So how do you defend yourselves?"

"With the tranquilizer darts. They don't kill the animals but they knock them out long enough for us to escape."

"I don't need these."

"You are required by law to use them unless you have special permission so if you must use your gun switch out your bullets with these."

"Fine."

He huffed and then switched the bullets in his gun with tranquilizer darts. When Totosai and his men went to get started on dinner Koga went over to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and began to pull her away as he set off into a different direction.

"Koga what are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting out of here."

"Koga I don't want to leave."

"Come on this is crazy. The guide doesn't know anything, the quarters are plotting against me, and I can't hunt so let's just leave."

"Koga we're not supposed to leave the group, we could get lost. Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I am a great tracker."

"Then why did you hire two trackers?"

"Well I...I hadn't become familiar withthe area yet but now I have so I know exactly where-"

Suddenly they heard a stick snap and a growl. They froze, neither of them moving or speaking. For a moment all was quiet and they thought they were safe then suddenly a large, ferocious, and blood thirsty leopard came out from the trees. Without thinking Koga shot his gun but the dart missed it's target, bounced off of a rock, and hit Koga right in the butt.

"Oh...That's not good. Hey Kagome why is everything spinning?"

Then he was out cold. The leopard turned it's attention to Kagome and licked it's chops. Kagome found herself backed up into a corner, petrified with fear. The she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She could only stand there trembling and hoping that by some miracle she would escape. Fate must've been on her side that day because at that very moment, just before the leopard could pounce a roar was heard. But it wasn't any roar Kagome had ever heard before. True it was terrifying, in fact it even startled the leopard but it didn't sound like any wild animal she had heard.

The roar came a second time and she turned in the direction of where it came from. It came from a tree branch where a man stood. A strong, muscular, handsome man who lookedto be in his late teens or early twenties. He had long white hair, golden eyes, sharp nails, and a well built chest. He wore only traditional, native style, red pants and a string of beads and fangs around his neck. He grabbed a vine and swung down but he missed his landing area and crashed right into a tree.

"Owwww!" He shouted.

He then slid down the tree and crash landed in the bushes. He quickly picked himself up and stood between Kagome and the leopard.

"Here kitty, kitty. Wanna play?" He teased with a come hither finger which caused the leopard to get very annoyed. "Come and get me you stikin feline!"

The leopard lunged for him, the man ran from it quickly leading it away from Kagome. It chased him up a tree but soon after leopard and strange man fell down wrestling each other and much to Kagome's surprise and amazement the man was winning. He overpowered the leopard and ran him into the bushes. Everything became quiet again. Kagome wasn't sure what had just happened? She thought maybe for a moment she had imagined the whole thing or something.

But she was proven wrong when leopard came back and lunged for her but just before it could do her any harm the man swung back, grabbed her, and pulled her to safety.

"That was close." He told her. "You really shouldn't wander off by yourself in this place."

"Ah! Watch out for that tree!" She screamed.

But her warning came too late and they both crashed into it causing her to hit her head on a branch and get knocked out.

"Oops." He said embarrassed.

He dropped to the ground and began to examine the unconscious woman in his arms. He had never seen anything like her before. Her skin was so pale but her cheeks were rosy and her lips were pink. She had long black hair that felt like silk and shined in the sunlight. He wasn'tsure what this creature was but it was beautiful. Beautiful, soft, and warm. Very warm, especially around the head. That's when he realized that she was probably developing a fever so he decided to take her back with him so she could be healed properly.

He lifted her unconscious body up and went to find a vine. Unaware that Koga was regaining consciousness but was still dizzy from the dart so he couldn't see anything clearly. All he could make out was a figure with white hair carrying Kagome away.

"Kagome? Hey you! Come back with my woman!"

But the figure didn't seem to hear him. Instead it just grabbed a vine and swung off. By the time the tranquilizer's effects had warn off completely on him, they were both gone.

"I don't believe it that great white dog is real." He said in disbelief. "And he stole my woman! A four-hundred pound great white dog beat me to a pulp and stole my woman! Where's my gun?!"

Now Koga and many other people who heard the legend of the Great White Dog, were led to believe that it was so big, frecious, blood thirsty, feral, vicious, and man eating wild dog. But in actuality it was a man named Inuyasha. You see he was the baby I had mentioned earlier who had survived the crash and was raised by wild animals for eighteen years, never having any contact with humans aside from glimpses until now of course and further more he had never once seen a woman before nor did he know that it was the female of his species. Kagome was the very first woman he ever laid eyes on it and that made him very interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha had spirited Kagome to his tree house where Myoga a highly intelligent and talking flea would treat her. He instructed Inuyasha to go collect herbs, fungi, and liver, lots and lots of liver so he would be able to brew them into a special medicine that would bring down her fever. In the morning Kagome expected to wake up back in her tent only discover that she was sleeping in a bed inside of a tree house. She was a little dazed from both the bump on her head and the fever but she was able to get out of bed and walk around.

"Where am I?" She wondered. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

"Excuse ma'am but your squishing me." A voice said.

"Who said that?" She asked looking around.

"Down here."

She looked down and searched for a person but she none.

"I don't see you?"

"Under your foot."

She lifted up her foot and found a flea lying on the floor.

"Ewww! A flea!"

"I beg your pardon young lady! But that's very rude!" The flea spoke.

Kagome screamed and jumped back startled.

"Oh my goodness did you just talk?"

"Yes I did now would you kindly hold still and let me check your temperature?"

"Ahh! Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

"Hey what's all the screaming for?" Inuyasha said swinging in through the window. "Oh you're awake, are you feeling better?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. A talking flea and some Tarzan wannabe, no she had to imagining it or something because there was no way this could be real.

"Okay I'm dreaming. That's it I'm a dreaming! I got knocked out and now I'm dreaming that I'm in a tree house with a flea that can speak and some strange, shirtless man with white hair. I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! Wake up Kagome! Wake up!"

She started to hyperventilate then she fainted.

"Hmm looks like that fever is getting worse." Myoga concluded. He hopped on top of her forehead. "Mercy! She's burning up! Inuyasha apply a cold compress to her immediately while set to work on the medicine."

At his word Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome in his lap and lifted her upper body up. He began gently placing the cold compress on her head and face to bring down her fever. As he did this he noticed something very strange about her. Her body looked very similar to his, she had no fur except on her head, she walked only on two legs, she had hands and fingers, but her chest. Her chest was different from his, while his was hard and flat hers was soft and squishy. Curious he looked inside of her shirt and found two appendages that he definitely not familiar with.

"What the heck is this thing?" He said. "This is the weirdest animal I've ever seen. She's got legs so she's not a fish and she doesn't have scales or feathers so a reptile and a bird are out of the question. And she has thumbs, maybe she's a rare hairless monkey."

"She's not a monkey Inuyasha she's a woman." Myoga corrected. "The female of your species."

"My species?"

"Inuyasha you are aware that you're not a flea like me or a fox like Shippo, or a wild cat like Kiara. You are a human being, a man to be exact considering you're male."

"I knew that." He said gruffly. "But I didn't think there was a female of my species."

"Inuyasha every species of life on earth has a male and female counterpart except for mutants and mixed breeds." Myoga hopped on top of Kagome, took a harmless bite of her hand, and began tasting a small drop of blood from the bite. That was how he studied a species. "Let's see now species human, height 160 cm, weight probably about 180 lbs, age eighteen same as you Inuyasha, and gender as I said earlier female and a most lovely one at that."

"Alright, alright stop your oogling."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can't help it the females of my species are hideous. Anyway she should recover quickly with the medicine I'm brewing, now Inuyasha did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yep."

"Even the liver? That's the most important ingredient you know."

"I got it, I got it okay?"

"Then you put her back in bed while I continue my work."

With that said Inuyasha scooped up her lower body and carried her into his room where he tucked her back into his bed and watched her sleep while he waited for the medicine. She opened her eyes and looked up at him dazed and feverish.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Inuyasha. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Where...Where am I?"

"You're in my house. You have a fever but I'll take care of you."

"I'm gonna pass out now...Bye." She lost consciousness again.

"Hmmm...Strange woman."

Meanwhile Totosai, his men and the others were desperately searching for Kagome.

"We told you specifically not to leave the group but you did anyway now look what's happened." Akitoki acolded Koga. "Poor Kagome is lost in jungle and possibly being attacked by a wild animal."

"It's not my fault." Koga denied. "I mean I could take that great white dog but he had two leopards jump me from behind."

"So in this version there are two leopards with the great white dog, a minute ago there was only one." Totosai pointed out.

"Hey the important thing is that I was out numbered."

"Yes Totosai we must be more understanding and sympathetic toward him." Miroku said. "After all it's easy to be outnumbered when you're a zero."

"Hey!"

"But worry not Koga we are highly trained professionals and shall no doubt find your beautiful fiancé before any harm is done to her. Although in my honest opinion she's much too good for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing except I think she can do a little better than you."

"Hey are you setting your sights on my woman?"

"Wouldn't be the first time Miroku tried to steal one of our client's women." Akitoki said. "Remember the last one woman he went after?"

"Yes and I do believe she was already married." Mushin said.

"She was, to the chief of a tribe of warrior natives who wanted to scalp him for seducing his wife."

"I swear to you all I did not know she was married." Miroku defended.

Back at the tree house after being fed a very bitter and putrid medicine, Kagome had quickly recovered from her fever and had awakened to find a breakfast of fruit and eggs waiting for her. Though she was skeptical about it at first she was starving so she ate the meal left for her. Once she was finished she decided to search for Inuyasha. As she looked for him she heard a noise like something scurrying around. It was coming from what appeared to be some kind of make shift cupboard. She opened it and inside was a small fox kit with a bushy tail nibbling on some food.

"Aww how cute." She said smiling.

"Hey I am not cute!" The kit objected.

"Oh my you can talk to?!" She gasped.

"Of course I can talk! Now out of the way! I gotta get out of here with my bounty." He said gathering up as much food as possible.

"Not so fast you dirty thief!" The little fox then received a blow to the head by Inuyasha. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Um...On a picnic." He said with a nervous grin.

"Not with my food you little runt now drop it!" Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail and started shaking him until he dropped all the food in his paws then threw him out the window. Once he was gone he looked at over at Kagome.

"Oh hey Kagome are you feeling better?" He asked.

"The fox talks. He talks...Do all animals talk here?" She asked.

"No only a few. That was Shippo he's a fluff tail fox and a thieving one at that."

"A fluff tail fox? Aren't those extinct? I thought they were all hunted for their pelts "

"All but one. Shippo is the last of his kind."

"Oh that's sad."

"Yeah but he'll get over it anyway it looks like your fever has gone down so that's a relief and it also looks like that bump on your head is gone too."

"Bump? That's right I hit my head when you...Now I remember you saved me from that leopard and I nevery thanked you for it did I?"

"No but it's no big deal."

"Well it is to me, I mean you saved my life so thank you. Thank you very much."

"Forget it, it's nothing really. So what were you doing alone in the jungle?"

"Oh no I wasn't alone I was with Koga. Koga! Oh my goodness I forgot all about him!"

"Who's he?"

"Well he's someone who's probably very worried about me right now so I should try to find him and the others, can you help me?"

"Not a problem I have a cat that might be able to help."

"A cat? How will a cat help?"

"You'll see."

He took her outside of the tree house then whistled. The ground began to shake as a large, yellow furred, cat with long, sharp fangs and two tails came running. Startled by it's large and scary appearance Kagome hid behind him.

"Oh don't freak out Kiara won't hurt you." He assured her.

This animal was the extremely rare two tailed cat. They were large, fast, strong, and could be very ruthless and vicious but if treated right then they could be gentle and friendly.

"You sure she won't?" Kagome asked still a little frightened.

"She won't."

To prove his point Inuyasha took her hand and placed it on top Kiara's head. Kiara purred and nuzzled Kagome's hand making her feel more at ease. She smiled, Inuyasha noticed and it pleased him to see her looking happy instead of confused, dazed, or frightened for once. But he also notice that his hand was over hers and that they linked together perfectly which made him feel sudden stirring inside of him.

"So how will she help us?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh right! She'll help us like this." He carefully picked up Kagome by her waist and placed her on Kiara's back then climbed on up after her.

"We're going to ride her?" She said confused.

"Yep." He said. "Now let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

And so with the help of his two tailed feline friend, Inuyasha and Kagome set out to search for her guide, the quarters, her fiance, and those two supposed trackers. But despite how strong Kiara's and Inuyasha's sense of smell and hearing was, they could not locate them. /p

"Totosai! Miroku! Koga!"

Kagome called out the names of her friends but they did not answer her calls for they could not hear her. They searched all morning and noon, by the time the afternoon arrived Kiara and Inuyasha were exhausted.

"Hey Kagome, Kiara are exhausted can we take a break?" He asked her.

"Sure."

They stopped to rest by a river, Kiara and Inuyasha quickly dozed off lying on the grass under the sunlight. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at how cute they looked when they were asleep and she considered taking a nap herself until she noticed that her surroundings looked very familiar. Thinking that this was where the camp was she decided to go on back on her own. She quietly tiptoed away from the sleeping man and two tail cat. She figured that she could just find her way back by retracing her steps.

"Now let's see was the camp left or right?" She asked herself. "It was...Left! Now I remember. Huh I'm getting good at figuring out this jungle."

Or so she thought. She was unknowingly walking straight into something very dangerous. She went down the left direction and walked right into what appeared to be a puddle of dirt, sticking dirt that she couldn't get out of.

"What is this?" She wondered.

One hour later...

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo said jumping up and down on the wild man's sleeping body. "Inuyasha wake up!"

"What?!" He said sitting up. "Shippo how many times have I told you not to wake me up unless it's an emergency?"

"But it is an emergency."

"You having nothing to eat is not an emergency."

Once he was fully awake he noticed that Kagome wasn't around.

"Where's Kagome? Kagome! Kagome! Where is she?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Inuyasha!" Shippo said. "Kagome wandered off and fell into some quicksand!"

"Where?"

He followed Shippo in the direction Kagome had gone in and led him to the quicksand. She was no where in sight which could only mean one thing. She had gone under and he needed to think fast. He broke off a strong, firm vine from a tree, tied one end around his waist, and had Kiara and Shippo hold the other end.

"When I tug in this pull me out okay." He said. "If you let me go and I drown my ghost will come back and make coats out of you!"

He then dove into the quick sand and began searching for Kagome. He was under there for quite awhile but eventually Kiara and Shippo felt a tug on the vine and pulled Inuyasha back up who was holding a trembling Kagome.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I am."

"What were you thinking? I told you not to wander off alone."

"I'm sorry I thought...I thought my camp was this way."

"From now on don't go anywhere without me alright?"

"Alright."

Kagome looked down at herself and Inuyasha. Their hair, clothes, and entire bodies were covered in dirty and sand.

"I look like such a mess." She said.

"I know just the place to get cleaned off at."

He took her to a cool and clear spring with fresh water. Kagome immediately took off her socks, shoes, and shirt leaving her in just a tank top and skirt, and jumped into the spring. The water felt so nice and refreshing, Kagome had never felt anything so relaxing. From on top of a tree Inuyasha watched her bathe, he watched her run her fingers through her long black hair, he watched her scrub her smooth arms and legs, and he watched the water make her delicate skin glisten in the sunlight. The stirring he had felt earlier returned and this time it was growing. He wasn't sure what these feelings for her were but they were driving her crazy.

When she finished her bath in the spring she began to wash her shirt, socks, and shoes in it then laid them out to dry in the sun. She also decided to lay in the sun to herself dry but the warm feel of the sun's glow made her sleepy and she found herself taking a nap on the grass. Inuyasha watched her sleep, she was so beautiful, so soft, and so sweet. He never knew a single creature like her and it was at that very moment he decided to choose Kagome for his mate. But how could he win her? He didn't know the first thing about attracting mates.

"Something troubling you Inuyasha?" Myoga asked perching on his shoulder.

"Nothing just thinking."

Myoga followed Inuyasha's gaze toward the sleeping Kagome and at once understood what was happening.

"Oh I see, have you finally decided to settle down and choose a mate?"

"No! Maybe...I mean- It's none of your business!"

"Now, now Inuyasha don't be so rash to dismiss me. I happen to know a lot about attracting suitable mates."

"Myoga when was the last time you had a mate?"

"Well um...I...Don't judge me! I have commitment issues! Anyway I happen to have observed plenty of mating rituals. With my help you'll be able to win Kagome as your mate."

"I don't know."

"Trust me I know what I'm doing. Now first you must feed yourself."

"Feed myself what?"

"Blood, lots and lots of blood."

"Myoga I can't drink blood."

"If you must substitute the blood for meat. Once you are well fed begin jumping around wildly then wait for her to pounce on top of you and low and be hold you have your mate."

"You sure that will work?"

"Positive. Believe me she won't be able to resist."

"Okay."

Part of him wasn't sure if those actions really would win Kagome over but Myoga was a smart flea so he would probably give it a try.

As for the search party that was looking for Kagome, Miroku, Mushin, and Akitoki were beginning to loose their patients with Koga as he was making things incredibly difficult for them. For instance Koga was riding Munshin's back up a hill.

"Drop him! You are not his donkey!" Miroku told Munshin. At once Mushin dropped Koga.

"Ow! Hey!" Koga said when he landed on a rock.

"Next cliff we pass he's history." Miroku whispered to Munshin and Akitoki. The two men nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" Koga demanded.

"Oh nothing just planning our next move." Miroku said.

Hiten and Monten were only joining them on the search because they wanted to find the great white dog and capture it for fame and money.

"Brother Hiten are you sure this creature exists?" Monten asked.

"Well I wasn't sure at first but after hearing what that guy saw now I'm positive. Just think Monten once we find this animal we'll be rich."

"Yes and I'll have enough money to give myself a full head of hair so I can finally be beautiful. But what do we do about them and the woman?"

"Forget them. They're just pawns leading us to what we really want. Can you believe how those fools easily believed that we were trackers?"

"What fools Hiten and they don't even suspect that we were the ones who wiped out all those fluff tail foxes."

"They will if you don't keep your voice down." Hiten scolded. "Now no more talk of this until we find this great white dog."

Meanwhile at the waterfall Kagome was amazed that she was lost in the wilderness with a jungle man.

"And here I am lost in the wilderness with a jungle man." She said wringing out her wet black hair. "Thank you."

"For what?" Inuyasha said.

"For saving my life twice and for this adventure. You know this is what I've always wanted. To get out, see new places, meet new people. It's incredible and you're incredible."

"Oh um...Forget it. It's nothing really." He said. "Could you excuse me for a minute."

"Yes of course."

Inuyasha decided that now would be a good time to try Myoga's mating technique. He began to eat some fish meat he had caught earlier today. Once he was full he went back to where Kagome and started jumping. She looked at him confused.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She asked him.

He kept jumping up and down, waiting for the exact moment she would pounce on him and they would be mates. But it wasn't working it only made her confused and slightly scared.

"Listen Inuyasha my clothes are probably dry now so I'm just gonna go get dressed."

She got up and left. Inuyasha sighed, he should've known that flea didn't know squat about mating or females.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you jumped high enough?" Myoga asked Inuyasha when he told him that his plan failed.

"Yes! I did everything you told me and she looked at me like I was out of my mind." Inuyasha said frustration.

"I don't get it that one always works. Even on my wife...Well ex wife."

"Myoga you do know that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't fleas right?" Shippo said.

"Of course I know that. Their species is clearly human."

"Okay maybe if they're human they should mate like humans do."

"Oh...Oh! Well now I feel rather foolish. Forgive me Inuyasha but I'm afraid that the information I gave you earlier was on how to attract a female flea. My bad."

SWATT!

"Dumb bug!" Inuyasha snarles swatting at the flea.

"Now don't loose your temper Inuyasha. I can still help."

"Yeah right."

"I can. I know somethings about human mating rituals."

"Like what?"

"Well from what I've observed over the years, human males usually win females over by giving them gifts."

"Gifts? What kind of gifts?"

"Oh well beautiful gifts. Pretty things like silks, combs, ornaments, jewels."

"What are jewels?"

"Rare and precious stones usually found underground or in mines. I've seen women go crazy for them and men risk everything to find them."

"All that for a dumb rock?"

"Not a rock Inuyasha. A stone, a stone that sparkles like the stars in the night sky. Women usually wear them on their bodies. I've seen some instances where men give a very special jewel to women before asking them to be their mate and the women accept immediately."

"Really? Where can I find one?"

"Oh they are incredibly difficult to find, it could take days, weeks, months, years just to come close to one."

"Why not just get her flowers?" Shippo suggested. "They're pretty and they're everywhere in the jungle so you don't have to spend a lifetime looking for them."

"Not a bad idea." He said.

So Inuyasha went into the jungle and spent the whole afternoon picking a bouquet of what he thought were the prettiest flowers in the whole Feudal Area. Once he had enough he told Shippo to find Kagome and meet him at the balcony of the tree house at night because he had a surprise for her.

"Is she coming?" Inuyasha asked Shippo when he came back.

"She said she'll come."

"Great but are you sure women like flowers?"

"Yes Shippo and I most admit I've never seen a man give a woman flowers before." Myoga said.

"I saw one in a picture get flowers and she liked them." Shippo climbed up to the tree house and entered the room where the remains found in the plane crash were found and kept for Myoga's studies. He came back holding a book of photos and showed them a page that contained a photograph of a strong looking white haired man giving a bouquet of flowers to a very beautiful woman with long black hair. The man was looking very shy while the woman looked happy.

"See? She likes them." Shippo said.

"Huh she does."

He took the book and flipped to another page that showed a photo of the same man and womanot waltzing together in a candlelit room.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"It would appear they are dancing." Myoga said. "That's another way human males attract a mate by winning their favor through dance."

"Well I can dance so I can pull that off."

He flipped another page to find a photograph of the man and woman at some sort of ceremony. The woman was wearing a white dress with lace and a veil while the man was dressed in a suit, they were embracing each other and kissing. While a bunch of people were cheering in the back ground.

"What's this?"

"That is...Well I'm not sure what that is." Myoga said.

Under the photo the words: Toga and Izayoi's Wedding Day, Congratulations. In decorative writing.

"Who are Toga and Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked. "And what's a wedding day?"

"Well I don't know. Shippo where did you get this book?"

"From where you keep all that stuff you found from that metal bird that crashed here years ago."

"Oh...Inuyasha do you remember how I told you about the day Kiara and I found you?"

"Yeah you said you found me inside of a dead metal bird."

"Well actually I later learned that the metal bird was actually a machine called a plane and you weren't alone in that plane. To be technical Kiara found you and she found you in the arms of two dead humans, a man and a woman." He explained. "I believe Toga and Izayoi were the names of those dead humans found with you and I also believe that they were your father and mother."

"So my parents are dead?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now."

"It's no big deal I always figured they were dead I mean that whole story about me hatching from the egg of a metal bird you told me didn't exactly make sense. So how did they die?"

"When the plane fell into the jungle it killed them, you were the only survivor because your parents sheltered you from the crash. I don't know much about your mother or your father but I do know that they loved you enough that they chose to die so you would have a chance to live."

Inuyasha looked back at the photo of the couple. For as long as he could remember no one he had never known anything about his parents. All he knew was that some how two creatures, a male and female spawned him but he didn't who they were until now. He saw how his father looked at his mother, it was the same way he looked at Kagome and his mother looked at his father in a way that he hoped Kagome would look at him like someday. On the last page there was a photograph of his parents holding a baby boy with white hair, smiles of love and pride were on their faces as they were gazing at the infant. Inuyasha figured that this was him with his parents when he was a baby, before they died.

Just then he heard footsteps and realized that Kagome was coming so he shooed Shippo and Myoga away and hid the flowers behind his back.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said. "Shippo told me to meet you here, that you had some kind of surprise for me."

"I did."

"Well let me see."

At her word he pulled a bouquet of Chrysanthemum, Camellia, Amaryllis, and Bell flowers from behind his back. Kagome smiled and her eyes seemed to shine when she saw them.

"Oh they're beautiful." She gently took them from him and inhaled their fragrant scent. "I wish I could see flowers like these back in Tokyo."

"What's Tokyo?"

"That's where I live."

"They don't have flowers in Tokyo."

"No they do but I'm so busy with my studies there all the time that I don't have much time to...Well literally stop and smell the roses."

"Do you live alone in Tokyo?"

"No I live with my brother Sota, my grandfather, and my Aunt Kagura. My parents died in a car crash when I was a little girl, Grandpa and Aunt Kagura came to take care of me and Sota after we lost them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"My parents are dead too but they died when I was a baby so I don't remember them. I have their pictures."

"May I see them?"

He opened the book and showed her the photographs.

"Kagome do you know what a wedding day is?" He asked her.

"Oh yes I do. A wedding is a beautiful ceremony where a man and a woman who love each other promise to be together forever."

"So it's a mating ritual?"

"Yes kind of. I can hardly wait for my wedding day but there's still so much to do and to be honest I'm not really sure if now is the right time to do it or if I'very found the right person to do it with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Inuyasha in Tokyo sometimes we marry or in your case mate with who our families pick."

"But what if you don't like who have to mate with?"

"It doesn't really matter if we do or don't. It's just the way it is for some people."

"That's dumb."

"It is pretty silly." She agreed. "But I don't have much say in the matter."

"Why? You're the one who is picking a mate. Why shouldn't you have a say? And why should you mate with someone if you don't like them?"

"It's complicated and it's really nothing you need to worry about. It's my problem."

Inuyasha felt worry creep into him. Did she already have a mate?

"Kagome do you have a mate?"

"No." She said. "Not yet."

Not yet? What did that mean? He was worried but also somewhat relieved because it looked like she didn't like whoever was going to be her mate. Which meant he still had a chance to woo her and he would do it the same way his father wooed his mother.

"Kagome do you wanna dance?" He asked her.

"No thanks I'd be too embarrassed."

"What's embarrassed?'

"That's when you do something that makes you feel stupid in front of other people, you've never felt that?"

"No. There are no other people."

"Good point."

"But even if there were who cares? You're not stupid so if other people think you are then makes them stupid."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Either way there are no people here to look stupid for. Just me."

His smiling face encouraged her to let go of her insecurities and just have fun. Inuyasha helped Kagome down then gave a signal for Shippo to provide music. Shippo began playing a flute while Kiara played drums. Inuyasha and Kagome's hands joined as they did a playful waltz. It wasn't elegant or refined like the one his parents did in the photo but it didn't matter to either of them because during their dance they laughed and smiled like two carefree children. They had a wonderful time and they both hoped that the night would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

But his rendezvous with the woman from Tokyo was to be short lived. As the very next morning Totosai and his men were getting dangerously close...That is dangerously close to shoving a coconut up Koga's...Uh...Sleeping bag.

"That's it! I've had it!" Koga complained pusing his way though the group. "I am the richest, smartest, handsomest guy here so I have to go first."

But he tripped over a root and fell face first into a pile of elephant poop.

"Eww!" Hiten and Monten said in disgust.

"Bad guy falls in poop classic element of physical comedy." Miroku chuckled. "Now comes the part where we throw our heads back and laugh, ready?"

"Ready!" Munshin and Akitoki said before the three of them burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Koga snapped as he picked himself up. "And one of you get me my gun."

"One moment you overgrown baboon." Miroku snickered.

"Now!" Koga said sizing Miroku by his throat.

"Here!" He choked handing him his gun.

"Thanks and I'm not using these eimpy darts." Koga took out the tranquilizer darts and replaced them with bullets.

"Uh Koga it's illegal to use bullets in this area." Akitoki objected only to have Koga snarl at him. "But you should do whatever you please but just know if the authorities find out you'll be arrested."

"Shut up before I- Wait a minute did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." It was laughter, Kagome's laughter. "It's Kagome she's alive."

"This must be where the great white dog is." Hiten said. "Monten get your gun ready."

"Right. We'll take it from here." Monten told the quarters.

Koga, Hiten, and Monten followed the tracks to the tree house. They hid in the bushes and Monten looked through binoculars to search around for a large, vicious, wild, white, dog. He saw something wild with white hair but it wasn't a dog.

"Uh Hiten I have question?"

"What Monten?"

"Are wild dogs supposed to have hands?"

"Of course not you idiot! Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Because this dog has hands and nor that much fur."

"What? Let me see that!"

Hiten took the binoculars from Hiten and looked through them.

"What the? It's a guy!"

"You mean he's human?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe this! We came all this way just to look at some shirtless guy in red pants?!"

"Wait a second!" Koga growl. "The great white dog is a man?! Give me those binoculars!"

Koga looked through them and saw Inuyasha standing on top of a tree with his arms around Kagome. He snarled under his breath.

"Why that flea bitten mutt! Let me at him!"

Koga cocked his gun and furiously toward them. Up on the tree Inuyasha was trying to teach Kagome how to swing on vines.

"I don't know about this." She said nervously.

"Trust me it'll be fun." He told her.

"I'm still not so sure."

"Watch me."

He grpiped the vine tightly then jumped off from the tree, swinging through the air with ease yet oblivious to the upcoming tree.

"Inuyasha watch out for that-" CRASH! "Tree."

He swung smack into it and blacked out. Kagome quickly climbed down to see if he was alright only to run into Koga./p

"Kagome!" He cried.

"Koga what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yeah from that savage who kidnapped you."

"You mean Inuyasha? Koga he didn't kidnap me, he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yes he saved me from that leopard and he brought me here because I had a fever, I'm much better now."

"That's great now let's go."

"Wait a minute Koga if it weren't for him I probably would've died."

"And I'll pay him for it now come on."

He took her hand and began pull her along.

"Wait! I can't just leave him at least not without saying goodbye."

"Why? He's just some crazy wild man."

"Koga if I leave without telling him he'll get worried."

"Who cares? Let's go."

"No! I'm not leaving without seeing him first. Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

When he heard her calling for him Inuyasha immediately regained consciousness and went to her aid. He let out a growl and angrily shoved Koga away from Kagome.

"Why you little savage!" Koga snarled. "You dirty mutt you'll regret that!"

"Don't you touch Kagome! Not now or ever!" Inuyasha ordered with his strong arms shielding her protectively.

"That's my woman you have there! She's mine so give her back!"

"I heard her say that she didn't want to go with you. So if she wants to stay with me let her."

"Oh you may look like a man but you're an animal! An animal that needs to be taught a lesson."

Koga swung a fist only to have Inuyasha dodge it, Koga threw another fist but Inuyasha dodged that one too. When Koga threw a third one Inuyasha caught his fist and shoved him to the he pulled out his gun.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

"Put the gun away!" Kagome ordered.

"Keep out of this Kagome!"

"I will not! And I will not let you hurt him! So put the gun away!"

Kagome tried to wrestle it out of Koga's hand.

"Stupid woman! Let go of my gun!" Koga angrily knocking Kagome to the ground and enraging Inuyasha.

"How dare you!" He roared. "How dare you hurt Kagome!"

Inuyasha lunged forward, punched Koga, and knocked the gun out of his hand. Then he went to help Kagome but while his back was turned Koga picked up his gun and a shot rang out which caught the attention of the quarters, Kiara, and Shippo.

"Hey what's going on?" Shippo asked running to the source of the shot followed by Kiara.

"Hiten do you see what I see?" Monten said when he saw them. "It's a two tailed cat and a fluff tail fox."

"Yes and they're probably worth a fortune." Hiten said.

"I heard a gun! What's happening?" Totosai asked.

"Inuyasha!" They heard Kagome scream and they found her on the ground clutching an injured Inuyasha in her lap with Koga standing a few inches from them holding a smoking gun.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She kept screaming his name over and over again as if it might save him while he could only look at her frightened face as he lost consciousness.

Okay everyone don't panic. Let's take a moment to review the basics. Koga is a big doofus, poor Inuyasha was really shot but can't die because let's face it he's the hero. So Kagome had Inuyasha travel with her on a private jet back to Tokyo where he would get the finest medical treatment avaliable.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" She asked softly when he started to wake up.

"Ugh...What happened?" He asked her.

"You got shot in your shoulder but don't worry I'm gonna get you the finest treatment available."

"Where are we?"

"In a jet, we're going to Tokyo. It's where I live."

"What's it like?"

"You'll see."

She kneeld down at his side as he laid on the cushion in the jet and began to gently stroke his white hair which lulled the man to sleep unaware that he was going to wake up in a world greatly different from his for those pesky and putrid poachers Hiten and Monten they were arrested and to be deported from the Feudal Area as soon as possible. Meanwhile Totosai and his men face the next to impossible task of picking out Inuyasha's assailant from a line up of the usual suspects.

"No, no, no." Totosai said looking at the suspects. "Too short, too sweaty."

"Wait a second! That's the guy! That's the guy who shot him!" Miroku said pointing toward Koga. "I never forget a face!"

"Me?" Koga squeaked.

"Yep that's him!" Akitoki said. "He's the one who shot that poor man."

"And he hunted with bullets on a reserved area." Munshin added.

So he was arrested and held in Feudal Area jail. But that didn't mark the end of this story's problem.

 **What do you think of the story so far? Is it good? If it is please let me know and please be polite.**


	7. Chapter 7

So as you know Hiten and Monten were to be deported but as you probably would have guessed they had no intention of leaving. On the contrary they planned on staying for a little hunt.

"What are we doing Hiten?" Monten asked his older brother.

"We're going hunting for that fox and that cat."

"You mean back up the mountain?"

"Think about it Monten. That fox is the last of his kind so imagine how much people would pay for a coat made from it's fur. And that cat, I guarantee you no one as ever seen anything like her."

"Why Hiten we'll be filthy rich."

"Exactly, get ready for fame, fortune, and ladies. We're bagging those two fur balls and going to the black market. Nobody is gonna stop us."

"Right and that wild man must be halfway to Tokyo by now."

Ah but the plotting poachers were only half correct for at that very moment our handsome hero was all the way to Tokyo. Riding on top of a limousine while Kagome was chatting over the phone with her Aunt Kagura.

"Yes Aunt Kagura I'm safe." Kagome told her.

"You sure you didn't catch dengue fever?" Kagura asked on the other line.

"No I did not catch dengue fever."

"Well how's your temperature?"

"Normal."

"Color of your tongue?"

"Pink."

"What about your mm-hmm?"

"Regular." Kagome said annoyed.

"Now Koga, how is he?"

"Koga is-"

But she was interrupted by Inuyasha's jungle roar call.

"He's happy to be home, could you hold on for a second?"

She grabbed his foot and pulled him inside with her.

"Inuyasha no calling the animals in the car okay?" She said, then turned back to her phone. "Hello Aunt Kagura?"

While she talked with her aunt Inuyasha began curiously messing around with things in the car such as the radio and the window.

"Huh this is pretty fast." He said sticking his head out the window.

"I gotta go Aunt Kagura. Bye." She hung up. "Inuyasha watch out for that-"

"Ahhh!"

BANG! He hit his head right on a truck door they passed and he got knocked out. They arrived at the hospital later on where his injuries were treated. Once he was fixed up he took her back to his apartment. It was dark when they arrived and Inuyasha found himself looking out over the balcony to watch the city lit up.

"So what do you think of my jungle?" She asked.

"It has very high trees." He said. "Good place to call friends from."

"Oh no, no, no, no."

But her warning came too late and Inuyasha let out a loud jungle call. Kagome civered her ears and giggled, knowing all too well how angry her neighbors were going to be.

"Hey shut up!" One neighbor shouted.

"Who is that?"

"Call the cops!"

"Um Inuyasha we're ten stories up, I don't think the animals can make it." She told him. "Also you're disturbing my neighbors."

"Okay."

"Well I better go get the couch ready."

"No I'll sleep out here."

"Alright then." She went inside.

"Sleep sweet Kagome." He told her.

"Sleep sweet Inuyasha." She said before retiring to her bedroom. While he fell asleep on a futon she had left out on the balcony with his head full of questions about this new world.

So Kagome's fiance is in prison and there's a jungle man living on her balcony. She could use a best friend right about now and that was her old high school mate and best friend Sango.

"Hi." She said when Kagome anwsered the door.

"Hi." Kagome replied.

"I got here as fast as I could, where is he?"

"Oh he's in the shower."

"Uhhh...Not anymore." Sango said blushing.

"Huh? Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped to see Inuyasha standing in her living room, dripping wet, and completely naked.

"Oh Kagome, that waterfall was weird. The water was boiling hot, it almost burned my skin off and then I slipped on this strange rock." He said holding up a bar of soap. Both girls were speechless and in shock. "Oh Kagome is this a friend of yours? Hi I'm Inuyasha."

"Charmed I'm sure." Sango said nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Um...Inuyasha." Kagome said sweating.

"What?"

"Look down."

"Huh? Oh...Ahhh! Whoa! Heh, heh." He grabbed a book and used it to cover his private area. "Whoops!"

"Oh dear. Inuyasha come with me into the other room." Kagome said pusing him toward her. "Sorry about that Sango."

"No problem." Sango said calming down. "I see why they made him king of the jungle."

Once Kagome had Inuyasha in the other room she went to ask Sango for some advice.

"Sango I am in trouble here okay? How am I supposed to tell my grandpa and my aunt that my fiance is in a Feudal jail and that I brought home a jungle man?"

"You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"No. After all the trouble they've gone through to help plan my wedding and you know how my Aunt Kagura is. Do you have any idea how she'll react when she finds out?"

"Well you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. By the way why did you bring Inuyasha? Don't they have doctors in the Feudal Area?"

"Yes but I thought he'd be better taken care of here."

"You are totally stuck on Inuyasha huh?"

"No I am not."

"Can I have him then?"

"Sango!"

"I'm kidding! You know how I'm not interested in any relationship with a man right now."

"Okay let's think, think, think, think. What am I gonna do about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is your engagement party and unless they gave day passes in Feudal Area jail, Koga is not likely to attend so tell them the truth and don't worry about it."

"You make it sound so simple. Oh God, Aunt Kagura's gonna kill me."

"Well remember this is your life and your wedding not hers, and she's not your mother so it shouldn't really bother you that much."

"You're right. You're right I just need to tell the truth and get it over with. So I'll tell them first thing."

"Make it second thing, first thing I suggest you take jungle man to buy some clothes. You don't want him walking around Tokyo in the nude do you?"

"No, you're right I'll take him shopping...Wait! I can't! I have to meet Miroku this morning to talk about when Koga might get out."

"Don't worry about it I'll go talk to him you just focus on helping Inuyasha blend in."

"Thanks Sango you're the best."

"Hey what are friends for?"

So Sango being good friend went to meet the young quarter Miroku who Kagome had asked to come to Tokyo once he received information regarding Koga's future in the Feudal Area jail. When Miroku saw Sango he quickly checked his teeth, squirted breath spray into his mouth, and flashed her his best smile.

"Good morning young lady." He told her. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Sango and I'm a friend of Kagome. She had something important she had to do so she asked to talk to you about Koga's sentencing."

"Lovely." He said scanning her face and body.

"Excuse me?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Lovely that she's recovering well from the trauma of what happened to Inuyasha."

"Oh yes of course. So is he gonna be let out?"

"As of now, not for five years at least. Sango right?"

"Yes."

"Well Sango I haven't greeted you the way we do in the Feudal Area and I feel rather rude not giving you a proper greeting."

"Alright."

She held out her hand to shake only to have him pull her into a hug and grope her behind.

"Ahhh!" She slapped him right across his face. "You pervert! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was greeting you."

"Yeah right. Ick! You men are all alike. I'm out of here."

"Wait! A thousand apologies Sango, I was very rude and disgraceful. Please allow me to make up for my impertinences by taking you out to lunch."

"Well I am pretty hungry."

"Wonderful just direct me to your favorite eatery and I shall purchase you anything you wish to consume."

"Well thank you, thank you very- Eeep!"

He had groped her again.

"Perverted leacher!"

SMACK!

"Oof! Totally worth it." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

So realizing that she couldn't let a half naked man run loose in Tokyo, Kagome wasted no time taking Inuyasha out to a department where he discovered that he looked very good in Armani.

"Pretty darn good." He said admiring himself in his new outfit in the mirror.

Once she had bought him enough decent clothes she they walked back to her apartment.

"So how do you like Tokyo?" She asked him.

"It's really...Busy." He said.

"Yeah it is but you get used to it."

"Why does everyone run around like males at mating season?"

"They're just trying to make a living Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they have jobs and when they do jobs they get money so they can buy things they need."

"What's money?"

"It's something you give people and in exchange they give you something for it. You can pretty much get anything for it."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"How do you get money?"

"You have to work for it "

"Hmm...I can do that."

Every story gets to have a really big coincidence and here's ours. Who should see them walking down the street but Kagome's meddling aunt.

"What is this?" She wondered as she watched them from her limousine.

When she returned to her house she tried to call Koga's company to speak with him only to here from his assistant thar he wasn't there. Suspicious of why her expected son in law was missing and why her niece was with a man who was not her fiance Kagura decided to give Kagome a call. But Kagome at the moment was taking a shower and could not answer.

"Kagome, it's Kagura pick up the phone and tell me who that man was I saw you strolling with today? And where is Koga? We must discuss your wedding." Her answering machine said which caught Inuyasha's attention and frankly he didn't like her tone. "I know you're there Kagome, pick up the phone and tell me why you've been avoiding me. Pick up the phone!"

Annoyed, Inuyasha picked up the phone and screamed into so loud that he almost broke her ear drum.

"Well that was a bit of an overreaction." She said hanging up.

When Kagome finished her shower, was dressed, and had her hair fixed she prepared to go to work and to tell her grandpa about what had happened.

"Okay Inuyasha I need you to stay here while I'm at work and you can watch tv and eat, just don't cause any trouble and stay here." She said leaving.

Stay here? Inuyasha is king of the jungle no four walls built by modern man can contain him.

"Not true." He said. "I have every intention of doing exactly what Kagome says."

Really? Is that so?

"Well for awhile at least."

Figures, so anyway Kagome joined by her friend Sango who had recently returned from a awkward lunch with Miroku, went to the local trade market owned by her grandfather to tell him all about Inuyasha.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kagome said nervously.

"It's just like ripping off a bandage." Sango said. "Just do it."

"You're right. I can do this."

But the moment she set foot into that building...

"Surprise!"

A surprise party celebrating her engagement was in there hosted by her grandfather.

"Welcome home Kagome and happy engagement." Her grandpa said.

At that moment all of her confidence came crumbling down. Meanwhile Inuyasha had discovered how the television worked and he had tasted chips for the first time so now he was on the couch, watching tv, and eating chips. Hope he doesn't do that forever. An hour watching television later he saw a commercial of a couple drinking coffee and it said that coffee brings people together.

"So if I get coffee Kagome will want me." He hypothesized.

He went to Kagome's kitchen, opened the cupboard, and searched around until he saw a container of coffee. He opened it, smelled the coffee powder inside, then began eating abut ten hand fulls of it. Then the caffeine took effect and it sent him bouncing off the walls at the speed of a mosquito trying to keep up with a spinning fan.

"Whoo-hooooo!" He shouted in excitement. "Java, java, java, java, java, java, java!"

And so jazzed on java, Inuyasha made his way through Tokyo to get some air and look around. During his walk he saw an old man trying to lift some heavy packages into a truck but he looked like he wasn't strong enough.

"Hey do you need some help?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Oh no young man, I thank you but I've got it."

But after watching him collapse from the weight Inuyasha decided to give him a hand. He lifted and carried all fifty packages into the truck.

"Thank you very much young man, here a little something for your troubles."

Before driving off he gave Inuyasha some money. About fifty dollars. He looked at the money and wondered what to do with it. Kagome said you could get anything with money but would he get? Then he decided to get Kagome a gift. But this one had to be extra special because this was the gift he was going to give her before asking her to be his mate. He a saw a man with a stand full of things to sell.

"Uh...I want to buy something." He told the man.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" The man asked.

"Something for ladies."

"Ladies huh? You're in luck I'very got plenty of that. So what'll it be? Silks? Combs? Accessories?"

He thought back to what Myoga had told him about men giving women jewelry before they mated.

"Um...Sparkles no wait! Stars no wait that's not it...Um...Jewels! Do you got any of those?"

"I have one thing."

He pulled out a box and opened it. It was a small, marble shaped, pink, glittering stone that was hung on a string.

"It was buried in the mines of the Feudal Area. Not exactly a diamond but I'm sure your woman would love this." The man explained.

"How much?"

"Well how much have you got?"

He held up his money, the man took the money, and gave Inuyasha the necklace. He didn't know what kind of jewel it was but it was beautiful and it was one of kind just like Kagome. He hoped that she would like it. He was going to go back to her apartment when he saw the great Rainbow Bridge of Tokyo. Wanting to see it up close he climbed the bridge until he reached the top and gazed up it's view with intense awe.

"Awwww."

Again I said awe. A-w-e.

"Ooooh. Awe."

"Help!"

But his moment of enjoying the view was interrupted when he suddenly heard a cry for help and saw a man dangling from both the bridge and a parachute, toward his death.

"To swing or not to swing." He asked himself. He then saw a nearby rope long enough to use as a vine. "To swing."

As he prepared on how to pull off this stunt Kagome felt like jumping off a bridge herself.

"I feel so guilty right now, I don't what I'm going to do." She said.

"Kagome it's now or never okay." Sango encouraged. "You can do this."

"I don't think so."

"Stay strong okay? Just walk in and tell him."

"Alright."

She took a deep breath and went to face her grandfather.

"Grandpa there's something I have to tell you." She said. "It's about the engagement."

"Not now dear the most remarkable thong is happening on tv." Her grandfather said.

Kagome followed his gaze toward the television which showed a news story about a sky diver who parachuted out of a plane and got caught in the bridge.

"No one knows who this dare devil is." The reporter said as the camera was pointed toward Inuyasha standing on top of the bridge. "But it appears he is attempting to swing off the bridge."

"Oh my God that's Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"What's he doing up there?" Sango asked.

"Oh God he could get himself killed! I have to go get him!" Kagome cried running out the door.

"I'll go with you!" Sango said following her.

They hailed a taxi and it drove them down to the bridge edge.

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome gasped when she saw him. "What if he falls? I have to get to him."

"You're gonna need a boat." She heard a familiar voice said. It was Miroku. He decided to live in Tokyo for awhile and he got a job working at the fish market by managing one of the boats.

"Miroku can you give us a ride?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, just say where."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha tied the robe around his waist and hooked the other end to the bridge. Once he was sure the rope was secure Inuyasha jumped and swung toward the dangling parachuter.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha asked unhooking the parachuter and handing him the rope.

"Thanks man I owe ya." The parachuter said gratefully.

He then slid down the rope to safety, Inuyasha was about to join him but the parachute got hook to his pants and a sudden but powerful wind current blew the parachute up into the air taking him with it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped with fear when she saw him. "Hold on! We'll get you! Miroku follow that parachute!"

"I'm on it!"

Miroku steered his boat after the parachute, desperately trying to figure out where it would land. If it would land. All eyes were on the boat and parachute and all thoughts were wondering if the strange yet heroic young man would be alright. Another sudden wind current blew the parachute but this time it was in the opposite direction causing him to head right for the boat.

"Watch out for that-"

BANG!

As usual the warning came too late and he crashed head first right into the boat window.

"Oooh." They all seethed.

Inuyasha slid down the window and right on the boat, in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She cried running to him relieved that he was alright. Then much to his surprise she threw her arms around him and held him tight. "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. Trust me Kagome I'm used to stuff like this."

"Don't you know you could've been killed?"

"Yeah but I wasn't. I'm just lucky I guess."

"Oh Inuyasha."

She gave a soft giggle then hugged him again, snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha blushed, once again surprised by her reaction but he smiled and hugged her back finding himself enjoying the affection the woman was giving him.

"Wow this coffee stuff really works." He mumbled.

Sango and Mirkou smiled as they watched them embrace each other.

"Aww." Sango sighed.

"Hey Sango give you any ideas?" Miroku said groping her.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Creep!"

Kagome giggled again at the interaction between her best friend and former guide which help subside her fear over Inuyasha possibly getting killed. Her fear became even more faded when Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and assured her in a soft voice that he wasn't hurt and that he was going to be fine. Unknown to either of them their scene of holding each other was caught on camera and being showed on TV which was witnessed by Kagura who was not at all pleased to see her niece hugging a man who was not Koga.

"What is this?"

She quickly grabbed a phone and called Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather.

"Hello?" The phone was answered by her young nephew Sota.

"Hello Sota it's your Auntie Kagura, may I speak with your grandfather?" She said in a sickingly, fake, sweet voice which he saw right through.

"Oh Aunt Kagura it's you, what do you want?"

"Don't you get snippy with me young man. I would like to speak with your grandfather about your sister."

"Oh boy here we go. What did she do this time? Did she decide to donate to charity again? Oh how dare she. Why can't you leave Kagome alone?"

"I won't ask again put your grandfather on the line now."

Sota sighed and then handed the phone to his grandfather.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Higurashi, it's Kagura I'm calling here on important business regarding Kagome."

"What's wrong? Is she hurt? I just got back from talking with her and she seemed fine."

"I'm sure she was."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just saw her on TV and she was kissing and holding a man who wasn't Koga."

"Are you sure it was her and not just a woman who looked like her?"

"I know my niece and that was her."

"There must be some mistake. Kagome would never cheat."

"Clearly you don't know your granddaughter as well as you think."

"Enough of this. Now I think you've made a mistake but if you're so convinced then I'll arrange a meeting between the three of us to straighten this out."

They hung up and Mr. Higurashi went to call Kagome. Meanwhile back in the jungle Hiten and Monten had their guns loaded with tranquilizer darts and quietly made their aim at Shippo and Kiara. Hiten shot one which hit Kiara, she hissed in pain.

"Kiara!" Shippo gasped as he watched her fall unconscious. He looked over at Hiten and Monten and quickly tried to make a run for it but Monten shot another dart which hit Shippo. Using whatever consciousness he had left, he climbed up the tree house and searched for Myoga.

"Shippo what happened?" The flea asked startled.

"No...Time." Shippo said fighting to stay awake. "They...Got...Kiara...Myoga...Go...Find...Inuyasha."

Those were his last words before passing out. Seeing the danger and understanding what he had to do Myoga began hopping out of the tree house and toward the nearest airport as soon as possible while Hiten and Monten loaded Kiara and Shippo into a cage with the intention of using them for money and fame.


	10. Chapter 10

And so as Myoga made his way toward Tokyo Inuyasha was helping Kagome discover the inner courage she would need to face her family.

"It's simple just make a roar and then you'll feel brave." He told her.

"Inuyasha I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not an animal."

"So I'm not an animal either and I do it all the time."

"But it's different here."

"Come on Kagome I know you can do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I can't."

"Come on I'll do it with you."

He then let out a loud and fierce roar. Kagome sighed and decided to humor her friend so she let out an equally loud and fierce roar which impressed Inuyasha and much to her surprise she did feel braver.

"Wow." She said.

"Not bad for a beginner." Inuyasha complimented.

When Kagome arrived at her grandfather's house to meet with her family. She had Inuyasha wait in the car because she wanted to explain everything to her family before introducing him.

"Grandpa, Aunt Kagura, I love you both very much and I hope you understand what I'm about to tell you." She said to them in the living room."I don't wanna marry Koga anymore."

"We understand dear." They said calmly and seemingly acceptably.

Kagome gave out breath of relief. Yeah just kidding folks, the truth is as soon as she said those words Kagura screamed in horror. To calm her freaked out aunt down Kagome proceeded to spill the beans. She told them the whole story from start to beginning hoping that they would understand.

"And then Koga shot him, so Koga is in jail and Inuyasha is with me and I've decided that I don't want to marry Koga anymore."

"I knew it! It was that white haired swinging man from the bridge I saw smooching with on TV!" Kagura cried.

"Aunt Kagura!" Kagome said blushing. "We weren't smooching!"

"That's not how it looked to me. How could you do this to me?! Don't you realize what this could do to us?!"

"Calm down Kagura." Kagome's grandfather said.

"I thought you were marrying Koga not some wild man you found in the jungle!"

"I'm not marrying him!" Kagome denied as her blush increased. "He's just a friend I'm helping."

"Young lady we need to have a serious talk!"

Outside Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to come back. He wondered what was taking her so long.

"Hi there." He heard a cheerful voice say. He looked to see a little boy about ten to twelve years old smiling at him. "I'm Sota. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's a funny name wanna play ball?"

Sota threw a baseball for Inuyasha to catch but he threw it to high and it got stuck on the roof of a building.

"Oops." Sota said.

"Don't worry I'll get it down." Inuyasha said.

"How?"

"Watch and learn kid."

...

"Kagura try to remember this is supposed to be her wedding not yours." Kagome's grandfather told her aunt.

"So?"

"Kagura I know you're upset but we can't force her to get married against her will."

"Why not? Families in Japan have been forcing brides to get married for years."

"Grandpa, Aunt Kagura I'm very sorry for all the trouble you've gone through for me and this wedding but I can't marry Koga. I don't love him."

"What does love have to do with marriage?" Kagura asked as if the very idea was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Anyway." Kagome said annoyed that her aunt refused to listen to her. "I'm going to tell everyone at the party that the wedding is off and apologize for wasting their time and money."

"Absolutely not! Young lady you will do no such thing! I forbid you to call off this engagement!"

"I don't care what you say or do. You're not my mother and you can't tell me what to do. Now I'm sorry but the engagement is off and that's the end of it."

She then got up and went to look for Inuyasha.

"This is all your fault!" Kagura snapped at Grandpa Higurashi

"What did I do?" The old man asked.

"My sister was ready to marry the man my parents had picked for her but then she met your son and decided to marry for love and now my niece is doing the same thing!"

"Hey what was so wrong with my son?"

"What wasn't wrong with him? He was poor, uneducated, had no class, when my sister told me she was going to marry him I thought I'd die. Her life was basically ruined the day she met him and she gave up everything when she married him. Well I refuse to let my niece do the same thing she did."

She went after Kagome with Grandpa Higurashi followed as well. The two of them found Kagome outside in the parking lot searching for Inuyasha.

"Hey sis whatcha lookin for?" Her younger brother Sota asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"Did he have long white hair?"

"Yes have you seen him?"

"He's getting my ball."

Then out of no where Inuyasha came swinging down on a rope with a baseball in his hand.

"Inuyasha! Watch out for that-"

CRASH! He swung smack into a parked van.

"Are you okay?" Kagome helped him up.

"I'm fine. Hey why are there two of you?" The wild man asked dizzyly.

"Grandpa, Aunt Kagura, Sota this is Inuyasha."

"Clumsy fellow isn't he?" Grandpa Higurashi observed. "So Kagome will he be attending the party tonight?"

"Yes but don't worry he'll be on his best behaviour. All we need to do is find him a tuxedo."

"I think I have one he can use, come with me young man."

"What's a tuxedo?" Inuyasha asked.

"A fancy suit you wear to special occasions."

"Huh never heard of it."

"Not surprised."

Kagome also invited Miroku to the party who was desperately trying to get Sango to be his date.

"No Miroku."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a perverted lecher."

"I simply just take notice of a woman's physical beauty."

"Is that why you're squeezing my butt as we speak?"

"Eh...Heh, heh."

SLAP!

"Creep." She groaned.

"Wait if I can control my urges will you be my date?"

"I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up."


	11. Chapter 11

Before we continue on with love slowly growing between Inuyasha and Kagome let us take a moment to see another romance blossoming. One that is between the young quarter Miroku and Kagome's dear friend Sango. The two of them had spent several days together, getting to know one another and getting very close. They had eaten at Sango's favorite restaurant, went for a stroll in the park, saw the Rainbow Bridge together, and went dancing one night. Sango wouldn't admit it but she found herselfbecoming very fond of Miroku. That is when he wasn't being a lecherous pervert.

"So what's it like where you live?" She asked him.

"Only one word to describe it...Beautiful." He answered. "The plants, the trees, the birds, the animals, it is truly nature at it's most majestic. I spend my days exploring it's beauty and becoming more intrigued with the countless species inhabiting it."

"It sounds wonderful. I wish I could see it. You know I've always dreamed of exploring wildlife and I love animals so being close to them would be like a dream come true for me."

"Maybe you can see it. When I return to the Feudal Area maybe you could come with me?"

"Oh I don't know. I mean...It does sound exciting but is it safe?"

"Worry not Sango I shall protect you from any harm that dares to come near you."

"My aren't you the noble hero. Well I guess I could...Wait a minute is this all just some scheme for you to get me far away and alone so you can force yourself on me?" She asked suspiciously.

"No! No of course not! Believe me Sango I may be a bit perverse but I would never force myself on to a woman. In my opinion a man hurting a woman is the most despicable act ever committed and I am applaud by any man who would do such a thing."

"You really believe that?"

He gently took her hand and gazed at her affectionately.

"Yes and if you were my woman I swear that I would never harm you in any way or force you to do anything."

Sango found herself blushing, feeling flustered, and a little shy. At first she tried to convince herself that this was probably just an act so he could take advantage of her but she could tell by his gaze that he was being sincere.

"Well um that's...That's interesting." She stuttered.

"What?"

"One minute you act like a pervy leaches then thenext you act like a noble gentleman. So which one are you?"

"That depends which one do you like?" He said with a grin while raising his eyebrows.

Sango didn't know what came over her but suddenly she just started laughing. She didn't why but she just found him so funny at that moment. Then she quickly silenced herself in embarrassment.

"That's a cute laugh you have there." He said.

"Oh no I hate my laugh."

"Why? It's adorable."

"You think so? Kuranoske says it's annoying."

"Who's he?"

"He's my ex boyfriend. We broke up some time ago but he's still crazy for me."

"Crazy is right, he must be out of his mind to find your laughter which is like the sound of melodious bells to be a nuisance. Dare I say your laughter is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

If Sango wasn't blushing hard before, her entire face was the color of an apple now and she tried everything she could to hide it from Miroku but he saw it anyway and he found it adorable.

"So Sango about Kagome's party." He said. "Have you decided to be my date?"

It took her until her blush was completely gone to give him an answer.

"Alright it's a date." She said smiling but then sized him roughly by his shirt and looked at him seriously. "But one perverted move on me or any other girl at that party and you're dead in the ground."

"Understood." Miroku gulped.

...

Inuyasha looked at himself in the tuxedo Kagome gave him using one of her mirrors. To other people he looked like a sharply dressed gentleman but in his eyes he looked ridiculous. He wasn't used to wearing clothes like these in fact he wasn't used to wearing any kind of clothing except for his pants.

"Kagome do I really need to wear this monkey suit?" He asked her.

"I know it's uncomfortable for you Inuyasha but it's just for one night." She called from behind her bedroom door as she changed.

"Do we have to go to this?"

"We won't stay long, we just need to stay long enough for me to call off the engagement."

"What's this engagement thing I keep hearing about?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

She slipped into her emerald green dress and heals then pulled her black hair up with a pin and applied a little make up. Once she was ready she stepped out of her room, went to take Inuyasha's arm, and they left for the party. The enegagement party was nothing like Inuyasha had pictured. For one thing it was held at a huge manor and it was a sophiscated gathering filled plenty of rich and high class guests who used words that he didn't understand. When the guests finally took notice of him all they could do was stare and whisper about him. It made Inuyasha feel insulted and he would've called them out on it if he didn't want to embarrass Kagome.

Sensing his uneasiness Kagome decided to direct him away from the guests and over to the table where Miroku and Sango were seated. As the four of them dined they talked about their time in Tokyo and in the jungle and how much fun they had been having. However Inuyasha hardly said anything because he was nervous but not about the party. He was nervous because unknown to Kagome and anyone else Inuyasha was planning to ask Kagome to be his mate after the party. He had the necklace he had bought her hidden in his pocket and was fiddling with it while trying to keep his nerves under control and the fact that Kagome looked stunningly beautiful right now didn't help.

"You've been very quiet this evening." She noticed. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well I'm just...Surprised! I mean I've never seen so many food in one place before." He said pointing to the buffet table. Shippo would go nuts if he saw all this. Boy is it hot in here, I think I'm going to get some air."

He then stepped outside.

"What's his problem?" Miroku wondered.

It didn't take a genius to see that he was nervous as a tick but Kagome figured that it was because of the party. She had been very nervous too, in a few minutes she would have to stand up in front of crowd of people and say that she wasn't marrying Koga. Her aunt had been giving her glares to intimidate her into not doing it but she refused to stand down. Not this time. Kagura had been running her life ever since she was twelve but not anymore. From now on she was the one calling the shots in her life. That is...After she took a moment by herself to get her confidence together.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said walking in the room. "Wanna see what your jungle man is doing?"

Outside Kagome's other friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were watching Inuyasha perform acrobatic like stunts on some of the trees. For him that was how he worked out stress and it was a pleasant thing to watch for the girls.

"So this is what you were doing in the jungle." Yuka said to Kagome.

"He's so gorgeous where did you find him?" Eri asked.

"Well actually he found me. He saved me from a leopard." Kagome said.

"That is so romantic." Ayumi sighed.

"I wish some strong and handsome guy would come to my rescue." Yuka said.

"So what's he like? He's not gruff and mean is he?" Ayumi asked.

"I know he's just the opposite." Kagome said. "He's kind and sweet and he treats me like I'm the most important thing in his life."

"Oh my God Kagome you are so lucky." Eri said.

Kagome giggled and continue to watch him. Later that evening while Kagome was busy trying to break the news to everyone Kagura had pulled Inuyasha away for a pribpri conversation.

"Excuse me Inuyasha is it?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Hi I'm Kagura, Kagome's aunt."

"Oh yeah I remember you."

"I wanted to have a little chat with you."

"About what?"

"About you and Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I don't know a lot about you but I do know one thing, you are in love with my niece and don't bother denying it because it's written all over your face whenever you look at her but I'm afraid a relationship between you and her can never be."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me are you aware of what an engagement is?"

"No."

"It is when two people are to be married."

"You mean they mate?"

"Exactly and she is supposed to mate with Koga not a mangy, filthy mongrel like you!"

"So you don't want her to love me?"

"I would rather have my tongue nailed down every morning at breakfast."

"That would hurt."

"Not as much as you will if you screw up my niece's marriage to Koga. When he returns this wedding will proceed as planned and if you do anything to upset that I will remove your reason for wearing lower clothing."

Inuyasha gulped nervously at that threat then looked down but quickly regained his confident demeanor.

"I don't care what you do to me! This is Kagome's choice! And she should decide who she wants to be with and you won't scare me away from her!"

"Get real you heathen! Do you honestly think Kagome would give up a chance to live a life of wealth and luxary to be with an animal like you? What could you possibly offer her that Koga can't? Nothing! If you were to tell her how you felt she'd only laugh in your face! And that's the truth so why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

She then left. Her words made Inuyasha's confidence fall. What if she was right? What did he have to offer Kagome? He had nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

That night Inuyasha couldn't sleep. All he could do was sit on the balcony and think about Kagura's words. What was he doing here? What on earth convinced him that Kagome would ever be his mate? He started to wonder if he should leave? But it was hard for him to think with this bug buzzing around his head.

SWAT!

He slapped the bug against his cheek.

"Ow! Is that anyway to treat the flea who raised you?!"

"Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"I have bad news! Shippo and Kiara have been abducted by two poachers!"

"What?!"

"From what I know they plan to sell them at the black market! We must return to the Feudal Area at once!"

"Right!" He immediately prepared to leap off into action when he remembered something. "Kagome."

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome I...I can't leave her."

"If you don't then Shippo and Kiara are done for! You have to save them Inuyasha!"

"Hey you're making it sound like that I'm gonna have to do this alone. Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Um...Well there's not really much I can do. I mean think about it what can I do?"

Inuyasha growled at Myoga's cowardice. That flea never was one to help out when there was trouble. He gave the cowardly flea another swat and then turned his thoughts back to Kagome. He quietly crept into her bedroom where she was sound asleep. He sat by her bedside and gazed at her beautiful sleeping face while using his finger to brush a strand of her black hair out of her face. He had to leave her. But what if he never saw her again? What if this was the very last time that they would ever be together? Still he couldn't just abandon Shippo and Kiara and truth be told he felt like Kagome was better off without him. He should just leave.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

He then placed the necklace in her hand and left with Myoga. As if on instinct Kagome clutched the necklace in her hand. In the morning she became worried out of her mind when she couldn't find Inuyasha. She searched her apartment but he was no where. She asked Miroku and Sango if they knew where he was but they didn't know. She then went to ask her family.

"Sorry Kagome but I haven't seen him since the party." Her grandfather said.

"Oh where could he be?"

"Maybe he went back to the jungle sis." Sota said.

"Of course he went back to the jungle where else would he go?" Kagura said looking rather pleased.

"But why would he see leave without saying goodbye?" Kagome wondered.

"Maybe it was too painful for him." Sota said.

"I guess but... I don't know but something's not right. I'm worried about him. He was acting very strange after the party."

"How strange?"

"He was so quiet, he didn't really say anything to me."

"Your worrying is for nothing." Kagura said. "He's just gone back to where he belongs and if you ask me he was being rather sensible. He understands that you're better off without him which shows that he was smart enough to listen."

"What?" Kagome stared at her aunt suspiciously then it all clicked for her. "Oh no! You got to him. Kagura what did you say?"

"I simply said that if he really cared for you he would leave you alone and let you get on with your life and marry Koga."

"I am not marrying Koga Kagura!"

"Aunt Kagura when are you going to stop meddling in sis's life?" Sota asked her.

"Be quiet Sota!" Kagura snapped at him.

"Kagura perhaps we should-" Their grandfather started.

"Don't argue Mr. Higurashi!"

"Kagura you can't keep doing this!" Kagome cried. "It's my life!"

"I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Really? Because I think you're doing what's best for you! I'm sick of you constantly running my life!"

"Now Kagome don't be difficult there's a big difference in marriageable material and a fling in the jungle."

"A fling in the jungle? Who said I had a fling in the jungle?"

"You don't think you can fool me do you? You've been head over heels for that mutt ever since you brought him here! Now that kind of love is fleeting, you'll get over it."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue with Kagura's accusation but as she thought about it more she began to realize that her aunt was right. All this time she had spent with Inuyasha, the feelings she had for him, it was all because of one thing.

"Did you just say love?" She asked still going over everything in her head.

"No!" Kagura cried realizing her mistake.

"You did."

"Kagome!"

"You're right."

"Don't say it!"

"I love him. I'm out of here."

"Kagome! You can't love him!" Kagura objected. "Mr. Higurashi say something!"

"Be careful out there honey." The old man said smiling.

"What?!"

"Do you really mean it Grandpa?" Kagome asked happily.

"Darling whatever choice you make as long as it makes you happy it's alright with me."

"Yeah sis go get him." Sota said.

"Goodbye Grandpa love you!" She hugged her grandfather and kissed him.

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye Sota I love you!"

She hugged her little brother and kissed him.

"Send me a post card sis."

She then bolted out of the room.

"No! Wait! Mr. Higurashi do something!" Kagura demanded.

"What can I do? There's obviously no stopping her?"

"Oh God! Kagome!" Kagura screeched while going after her.

"Go that woman's a pain in the ass." The old man huffed.

"I know Grandpa." Sota agreed.

Kagome rushed back to her apartment and began to pack her bags. She then bought a plane ticket to the Feudal Area and called Miroku asking him to come with her so he could guide her back to where Inuyasha lived. He agreed and drove to go get her, on the way there he spotted Sango having an argument with some man. Concerned he decided to investigate.

"Leave me alone Kuranoske."

"I wanna know about this guy you've been going out with these past few days."

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! You're my woman!"

"No I'm not! Not anymore so for the last time leave me alone!"

"Excuse me but seems to be the matter?" Miroku interrupted.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kuranoske asked annoyed.

"This is Miroku, he's a friend of mine." Sango said.

"So this is the sleeze bucket who's been making the moves on you." He glared at Miroku. "What gives you the right to go after my woman!"

"Now, now good sir surely we can handle this in a civilized manner." Miroku said. "I admit it I am guilty of setting my sights on Miss Sango but that is only because she's stolen my heart. She is by far the most incredible woman I have ever met."

"Really?" Sango said beguiled. "You mean that?"

"Of course. I've never felt this way about anyone. I truly think you're the one for me."

"Oh Miroku." She sighed blushing.

"Well I don't care!" Kuranoske said shoving Miroku down. "I'm in love with Sango too and refuse to lose her to a wimp like you!"

"Watch your mouth good sir. Normally I'm opposed to violence but if you push me too far I may have to give you a fat lip." Miroku said.

"Why you-"

"Kuranoske stop!" Sango said. "Please don't cause any trouble. I'm sorry but we're over and I think...I think I have feelings for Miroku."

She smiled at him, he smiled back, and the two embraced.

"Alright that's it! Nobody steals my girl!" Kuranoske yanked Miroku away from Sango and smacked him in the face.

"Take this you foreigner!" Miroku shouted tackling Kuranoske over his car.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked concerned.

The two men stood up and faced each other with their fists.

"She's mine!" Miroku proclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Kuranoske punched Miroku right across his face but Miroku responded by hitting him over the head with a golf club he found in the car, knocking him out cold.

"Well that takes care of him." Miroku said proudly. "Worry not Sango he's alright just unconscious."

"Miroku...I don't know what to say."

"Whatever it is it must wait because right now I need to get Kagome to the Feudal Area."

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way. Come on."

When they arrived at Kagome's apartment they picked her up and drove her to the airport. During the whole plane ride Kagome was overwhelmed with eagerness and anxiety. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha, when she saw him she was going to run into his arms, tell him that she loved him, and give him a kiss. She could hardly wait.

Speaking of Inuyasha he managed to get back to the Feudal Area by sneaking on to a cargo plane and it was a very long and uncomfortable ride for him. When the plane finally landed he began racing back to the jungle as fast as possible hoping that he wasn't too late. Luckily Shippo had found a way to stall Hiten and Monten.

 **Please review. Note: Miroku and Sango have spent two weeks together.**


End file.
